One
by lasouris10
Summary: Mavis Cavin, née Hawke a brusquement disparu après le décès du Chevalier-Capitaine laissant derrière elle son fils et son mari. Quatre ans plus tard, son jumeau a la mauvaise idée de la remettre au centre des pensées de Varric.
1. Chapter 1

Maverick Hawke se tenait assit en face de lui, un verre de jus de fruit à la main et son flot de parole ne semblait pas se tarir. Varric baissa les yeux vers sa propre chope et resta silencieux, laissant son ami déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Alors j'ai dit à Keith qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné mais il ne veut rien entendre et...

\- Maverick..., soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà expliqué dans ta dernière lettre. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d'en parler mais...

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?, le coupa-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- C'est vrai que vous ne vous entendiez pas...

Le nain resta muet, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet mais visiblement l'homme ne semblait pas du même avis.

\- Elle me manque parfois, mais c'est surtout au petit que je pense. Elle n'a même pas prit la peine de lui écrire ou d'écrire à son mari.

Il se replongea dans son verre, tentant de faire abstraction de la discussion.

\- Varric, tu m'écoute ?, s'impatienta le brun.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

C'était sorti tout seul, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son vis-à-vis en demeura coi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? A chaque fois que je parle d'elle, tu décroches complètement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout.

Son ami le fixa un moment, essayant de le comprendre et le nain fuit son regard.

\- Oh non, je n'y crois pas... ne me dis pas que tu aimes ma sœur ?

\- Quoi ?

La surprise eu le mérite de lui faire relever la tête.

\- Tu l'aimes, insista-t-il, ne me prend pas pour un idiot. C'est pour ça que tu sembles si triste quand je t'en parle. Que tu évites le sujet et que tu prends bien soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux !

\- Tu fais erreur, se défendit-il.

A nouveau, il évita son regard et il sut qu'il avait perdu.

\- Je croyais que vous vous détestiez... que tu la détestais. Vous étiez toujours en train de vous dire des trucs déplaisants et... Elle n'a jamais été particulièrement aimable avec toi.

Il soupira et bu une gorgée avant de lui répondre avec hésitation.

\- C'est... à moitié vrai. One sait... savait frapper où ça faisait mal mais je sais qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Tu sais, ta sœur avait énormément de facettes et je doute que même toi tu les ai toutes vu. Les... rares moments où elle venait à l'auberge du pendu, il nous arrivait de prendre un verre ensemble et petit à petit nous nous sommes mis à nous apprécier.

\- Depuis combien de temps, Varric ?, interrogea-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelques années ?

\- Quand ?, insista-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, Maverick, c'est... c'est arrivé au fur et à mesure, je suppose, répondit-il.

L'homme ne parut pas convaincu mais se contenta de cette réponse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses aimer Mavis après tout ça. Est-ce... est-ce qu'elle le savait ?

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais dis ?

\- Maverick, elle est mariée. Et je doute fortement qu'elle aurait fait quoi que ce soit de cette... information.

Mavis étant pieuse, il doutait qu'elle ne souille son mariage par une relation de ce type. Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?, le pria-t-il.

Le regard désolé que le brun lui lança lui arracha un soupir et il détourna les yeux.

Lorsqu'il vit la Chercheuse entrer dans la taverne, il hésita à se lever et à s'en aller. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit ainsi et surtout pas cette femme qui l'avait déjà tant questionné à propos des Hawke. Il avait pris soin de dissimuler l'existence de One et même s'il pensait qu'elle savait déjà, il croyait que la femme avait eu trop peu d'intérêt aux yeux de la brune et qu'il avait donc échappé à des questions plus poussées grâce à cela.

Elle balaya la salle du regard et, après avoir avisé d'où ils se trouvaient, elle se dirigea vers eux.

\- Héraut je... souhaitais vous parler, dit-elle sans préambule.

\- Ça tombe bien, Varric voulait changer de sujet. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

La femme vint se poser aux côtés de l'humain et toisa le nain qui soutint son regard.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?, demanda finalement Maverick en voyant qu'elle ne se lançait toujours pas.

\- Eh bien... simplement vous questionner, étant donné que le nain n'a pas été des plus honnêtes. Je me demandais à quel point il avait pu mentir.

\- Oh, fit-il avec déception.

\- Un problème ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis juste déçu qu'une belle femme comme vous ne soyez pas venu uniquement pour me faire des avances.

\- Ça ne plairait pas à Blondie ça, fit remarquer Varric.

Le brun eut un petit rire et la femme le considéra avec méfiance.

\- Je plaisantais, la rassura-t-il. Sur le fait que je m'attendais à des avances, pas sur le fait que vous êtes belle, vous l'êtes vraiment.

\- Hawke, soupira le nain.

\- D'accord j'arrête.

Varric n'ajouta rien et son ami entreprit de discuter joyeusement avec la brune.

Il n'écouta qu'à moitié leur conversation jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne dérive à nouveau sur One.

\- Votre sœur ? N'est-elle pas morte lors de votre fuite de Lothering ?

\- Bethany, ma petite sœur, oui. Ma sœur jumelle, Mavis, allait très bien par contre.

\- Tiens, voilà donc quelque chose qu'on n'a pas jugé bon de me dire, remarqua-t-elle en assassinant le nain du regard.

\- Il ne vous en a pas parlé ? Ah ! En même temps ça ne me surprend pas... elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé qu'on parle d'elle, avoua Maverick.

\- Et pourtant tu le fais à la première occasion, lui fit-il remarquer. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de respect pour la volonté de ta sœur.

Cela fit taire le brun qui arbora un air coupable.

C'en était assez pour lui. Il se leva et, sans un signe ou une parole, il quitta la taverne.

Hawke resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Cassandra brise la glace.

\- Il y a autre chose que je ne sais pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Sûrement... mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire. Varric a raison, elle m'en voudrait de parler d'elle.

\- Vous semblez en avoir besoin, insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler avec Anders, il m'a dit que je devais accepter le fait qu'elle ait voulu partir et Varric n'aime pas parler d'elle alors oui... je suppose que j'ai besoin d'en parler, reconnu-t-il.

\- Je veux bien vous écouter, s'ils ne peuvent pas le faire.

Il savait que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était des réponses mais qu'y avait-il de mal à le faire ? Il lui suffirait de passer certaines choses sous silence.

\- C'était ma grande sœur, commença-t-il.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était votre jumelle ?

\- Oui, mais elle est tout de même née la première.

\- Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ?, interrogea-t-elle.

\- Pour elle, oui. Pour moi aussi. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais elle assumait seule le rôle de grande sœur auprès des jumeaux. Je me contentais de me faire chouchouter aussi. Et en même temps qu'elle jouait les gardes du corps, elle se cachait dans mon ombre et elle prétendait ne pas exister.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Elle nous protégeait de loin, ou en restant cachée. Elle avait un sacré don pour se faire oublier et les autres avaient tendance à ne pas faire attention à elle. C'était peut-être aussi de ma faute, je réclamais toujours l'attention et je faisais mon maximum pour qu'on me remarque.

\- Le contraire de votre sœur, si je comprends bien.

\- Oui. On était totalement différents elle et moi. A Lothering elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux et à la Chantrie. Ma sœur était très pieuse, elle adorait écouter les histoires de... sœur Leliana je crois, avec Bethany. Elle a été très affectée de devoir quitter le village.

Il commanda un nouveau verre de jus de fruit.

\- Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Kirkwall, elle... trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Elle passait son temps agrippée à moi. La première année, elle... hm... volait les autres pour rembourser notre dette... puis il y a l'exploration dans les tréfonds... Quand elle est revenue sans Carver j'étais...

\- Attendez, vous n'étiez pas dans les tréfonds ? Vous n'avez pas pris part à cette expédition ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oh non, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans les tréfonds..., admit-il.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce qu'a fait Varric...

\- La plupart de ceux qui y ont été sont morts, les autres n'avaient pas de raison de le contredire et il parait que Varric paye bien le silence.

\- Alors il s'est arrangé pour que personne ne parle d'elle.

\- Mavis détestait ça, se faire remarquer je veux dire. Vous savez, à l'époque je me demandais pourquoi il s'entêtait à respecter ça alors qu'elle était détestable avec lui...

\- Et maintenant, vous avez compris pourquoi ?

\- En effet, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle hésita à insister et laissa finalement tomber.

\- Il y a eu... d'autres choses ? Que vous n'avez pas faite ? L'Arishak par exemple ?

\- C'est bien moi qui me suis battu contre lui... ça n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle a toujours considéré que j'étais le seul et unique Héraut. Pour le reste... eh bien je n'en suis pas fier mais j'étais souvent sur le côté... Ma sœur était toujours plus ou moins obligée de me protéger. Je... au début je ne supportais pas de voir mon sang et au fil du temps ça a été le sang tout court. Je détestais en voir alors...

\- Je crois comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était déçue. Elle s'était figuré qu'il avait tout fait seul, qu'il était véritablement un héros et finalement... Le Héraut n'était pas celui que l'on croyait.

Elle avait eu connaissance de l'existence de cette femme mais elle avait pensé qu'à l'instar de leur frère Carver, elle n'avait eu qu'un rôle mineur. Elle découvrait à présent à quel point elle s'était trompée.

\- J'ai... une dernière question. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre sœur ? Vous... en parlez au passé.

\- Elle a disparu après notre combat contre Mérédith... tout s'est passé très vite mais je suis certain qu'elle a été blessé et... elle n'était plus là quand nous avons achevé le Chevalier-Capitaine... Au début nous avons simplement pensés qu'elle reviendrait, naïvement... Il a finalement fallu que... que je reconnaisse qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez quitté Kirkwall ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- A peu près... j'ai continué à écrire à son mari, j'espérais qu'il finirait par avoir des nouvelles mais non...

\- Elle est mariée ?, releva-t-elle.

\- Oui, peu après que nous ayons réussi à racheter le domaine Amell dans la Hauteville, mère s'est arrangée pour convaincre le Sénéchal Bran de marier ma sœur à son fils. Ça n'a pas été des plus simples mais mère savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et cela convenait à votre sœur ?

\- Je suppose, sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis si vous la connaissiez vous sauriez qu'elle avait peu de chance d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre.

Il en rit avant de reprendre un air un peu plus sérieux.

\- En réalité, je n'en sais rien... Ma sœur aurait passé sa vie à la Chantrie si elle ne s'était pas considérée comme un monstre... Et elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à... ce genre de truc, vous voyez ? Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt. Ma grande sœur était si... pure.

\- Pourquoi se considérait-elle comme un monstre ?, s'enquit-elle.

\- Elle avait du sang sur les mains, comme nous tous. La différence c'est que même si vis-à-vis de la Chantrie elle ne trouvait pas cela correcte, elle savait que c'était parfois nécessaire. Et en plus de cela elle jugeait que si elle devenait soeur, elle ne pourrait plus nous protéger donc elle a fait son choix...

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes questions, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Ne le dites pas à Varric. Il m'en voudra encore plus sinon...

Elle soupira et accepta d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la taverne.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'en avoir dit autant mais il avait réellement eu besoin d'en parler et il se sentait plus ou moins soulagé de l'avoir fait.

Il termina son verre, se leva et sortit à son tour de la taverne. Il était temps pour lui de gagner Weisshaupt.

xXx

Les jours suivants, Varric rumina quelques peu dans son coin. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Mavis, avant que Maverick ne se décide à lui rappeler qu'aucun d'eux ne savait où elle se trouvait, ou si elle allait bien.

Lorsqu'on l'informa qu'ils allaient se rendre au palais d'hiver, il songea qu'il allait pouvoir se changer les idées. Peut-être se passerait-il quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour figurer dans un livre ? Etant donné qu'ils y allaient avec l'Inquisiteur, il y avait des chances en tout cas.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps, Varric, remarqua l'autre nain.

\- Tout va bien, Inquisiteur, affirma-t-il.

Il sentit parfaitement le regard de Cassandra dans son dos mais préféra l'ignorer.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Est-ce parce que votre ami est partis ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ira pour lui, il sait se tirer des situations délicates.

\- Ah oui, vous en êtes certain ?, intervint la brune.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il ne prit pas non plus la peine de se tourner vers elle. Maverick avait trop parlé, une fois de plus. Qu'aurait dit Mavis en l'apprenant ?

xXx

Le palais d'hiver était plein, des nobles, des serviteurs, les membres du conseil, des nains.

Il les détailla avant de réaliser qu'ils s'agissaient de nains de la Guilde Marchande, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela faisait des années qu'il ignorait volontairement la Guilde et il n'était pas certains que ceux-ci apprécient beaucoup.

La soirée se passa entre l'attente, l'action et l'inaction. Il observa l'Inquisiteur tournoyer avec la Grande Duchesse Floriane, un curieux spectacle par ailleurs. Il observa également les autres, Bouclette semblant fortement mal à l'aise, la Chercheuse relativement indifférente, Rossignol avait l'air de s'amuser, Fanfreluche avait trouvé un membre de sa famille et il était persuadé d'avoir vu Papillote quelque part à l'extérieur.

Il continua d'observer le bal se dérouler lorsque son regard s'accrocha à une jeune femme qui se frayait un passage à travers les invités. Malgré la robe, malgré le masque, il avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il avait même l'impression de la reconnaître. Il approcha, tenta de la suivre et lorsqu'il déboucha de l'autre côté de la foule, la femme avait déjà disparue. Il la chercha du regard pendant quelques instants avant de retourner se mettre dans le hall.

Son cœur ne cessait de s'emballer, il était certain que c'était elle. Comment aurait-il pu la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avec le temps qu'il avait passé à les observer tous les deux, il était sûr de pouvoir les reconnaître rien qu'à leur démarche. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Lorsqu'il vit la même femme sortir de la salle de bal, il la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le palais : ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait une démarche légèrement similaire mais vu de près, il pouvait constater qu'il s'était trompé.

Puis la soirée se termina et il suivit les autres avec déception. Il avait pensé se changer les idées et finalement il n'avait réussi qu'à se la remettre encore plus en tête.

xXx

A peine quelques jours plus tard, il vit arriver Bianca et il crut à une mauvaise blague. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, même s'il avait continué de lui écrire, et à présent qu'elle n'était plus la personne qu'il voulait le plus revoir, elle venait à lui.

Il s'inquiéta d'abord des conséquences de sa présence avant que l'Inquisiteur ne vienne se joindre à eux.

Le reste de la discussion porta sur les soupçons de la naine et les quelques informations qu'elle avait à propos de l'extraction de lyrium rouge.

Le Messager accepta de les aider mais lui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait merdé. Il en était certain.

xXx

Sur place, ils firent le tour du thaig et entreprirent de trouver un moyen de fermer la zone. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la clé des lieux, il lui reprocha d'avoir fait le contraire de ce qu'il lui avait demandé et l'Inquisiteur vint l'appuyer.

Il quitta l'endroit le premier, laissant les deux autres nains derrière lui. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur tout ça. Il avait déjà renoncé à Bianca depuis longtemps et il devait admettre qu'elle lui avait prouvé qu'il avait eu raison. Certes elle avait eu de bonnes intentions mais quand il s'agissait du lyrium rouge, ça ne suffisait pas.

xXx

De retour à Fort Céleste, l'Inquisiteur vint le trouver et l'observa avec un mélange d'amusement et de compréhension.

\- Elle m'a l'air d'être un sacré bout de femme, cette Bianca, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, elle l'est, confirma-t-il sans joie.

Byor le regarda un instant et abandonna son sourire pour une expression plus sérieuse.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, c'est juste que les choses sont différentes à présent, avoua-t-il.

\- On parle toujours de votre Bianca ?, s'enquit l'autre nain.

\- Oui... non, ça n'est pas ma Bianca c'est...

Il poussa un profond soupir et s'assit.

\- C'est compliqué. Elle s'est mariée à un nain de la Guilde Marchande que ses parents lui ont choisi.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, non ? Si elle ne l'a pas choisi, peut-être ne l'aime-t-elle pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Ses parents ne m'ont jamais apprécié et je ne leur ai pas donné de raison de le faire. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'avais mes chances avec elle mais si c'est le cas, alors je les ai foutues en l'air. Ça semble bien se dérouler pour elle avec son mari et... ça faisait quelques années qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

\- Alors vous laissez tomber, c'est ça ?, le questionna l'Inquisiteur.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber, elle et moi... c'est voué à l'échec et nous ne pourrons pas être heureux comme ça.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il de compliqué dans cette histoire alors ?

\- Il y a une autre femme.

\- Oh, effectivement, c'est compliqué.

Varric secoua la tête et hésita. Peut-être pouvait-il confier cela au nain ? Non... il était bien trop proche de Cassandra et ça signifiait prendre le risque qu'il ne lui en parle, mais en même temps, quelles autres options avait-il ? Byor était peut-être le seul à qui il pouvait le dire.

\- Elle aussi, elle a un sacré caractère... Elle est franche, quitte à être blessante. Elle n'est pas très expressive, sauf dans de rares occasions. Elle n'est pas très démonstrative, excepté avec ses frères. Elle est discrète, peu importe la situation. Elle est forte.

\- Depuis combien de temps la connaissez-vous ?

\- Ça fait dix ans...

\- Et vous êtes avec elle depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Non... non elle... ignore mes sentiments, avoua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le lui dire ?, s'étonna le châtain.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... plusieurs mois, mentit-il.

L'Inquisiteur eu l'air déçu mais se reprit vite.

\- Elle finira par revenir et quand vous la reverrez, pensez à le lui dire.

\- Elle est mariée.

\- Votre vie est un véritable drame sentimental, vous savez ?

Bien entendu qu'il le savait, il le vivait.

\- Ecoutez, il n'y a pas de mal à dire ce que vous ressentez à une femme mariée, ça deviendrait criminel seulement s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous malgré tout.

L'arbalétrier le considéra d'un air pensif mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Honnêtement Varric, la vie est trop courte pour avoir des regrets. Je ne sais pas vous mais je préfère m'arranger pour en avoir le moins possible... ou alors pour faire en sorte de ne pas regretter trop longtemps.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui donner raison pour autant. Comment pourrait-il dire à One qu'il l'aimait ? En admettant qu'il la retrouve ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Et surtout... que ressentait-elle, elle ? Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle se sentirait prise au piège et il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, Inquisiteur, ça ira...

Le nain l'observa avec perplexité mais fini par hausser les épaules et lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de quitter la pièce.

xXx

Demeuré seul, il eut tout le loisir de repenser à la conversation et de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire vis-à-vis de la femme. Premièrement, il fallait d'abord qu'il la retrouve et pour la suite, il aurait tout le temps de revenir dessus. Du moins il l'espérait.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait mis à peu près deux jours à se décider avant d'aller trouver Rossignol. Elle seule pouvait l'aider et il avait espoir qu'elle accepte même s'il gardait un plan de secours en réserve.

\- Varric ?, s'étonna la rousse en le voyant arriver à l'étage. Vous ne montez pas souvent jusqu'ici.

\- Je suis déjà monté ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

Il secoua la tête puis se décida à se lancer.

\- En réalité, je suis venu parce que je voulais vous demander un service, Rossignol.

\- Quel genre de service ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais que vous retrouviez quelqu'un pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à vos propres informateurs ?

\- Mes informateurs ont des limites, votre réseau est plus efficace que le mien.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ne pèse le pour et le contre.

\- C'est personnel ?, l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter, ne le quittant pas des yeux et finit par se décider.

\- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, que nous perdions le moins de temps possible.

\- Elle s'appelle Mavis Haw... Cavin. Elle a les cheveux noirs, les yeux dorés et elle est la plupart du temps pas très expressive, elle...

\- Mavis Hawke ?, le coupa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et elle sembla de nouveau marquer une hésitation.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle peut être, dit-il. Je sais que Lothering lui manquait mais lorsque Maverick s'y est rendu, elle n'y était pas.

\- Ecoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord ?

\- Je vous remercie.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, il savait qu'elle avait connu la femme à Lothering mais il trouvait étrange qu'elle ne lui ai pas demandé plus de précision. Il redescendit, se rendit dans sa chambre et essaya d'écrire.

xXx

Il n'eut qu'à attendre le lendemain avant de recevoir une note de la Maitre Espionne l'informant de se rendre en milieu de soirée dans l'une des pièces inoccupées du Fort.

Si ça avait été aussi rapide, les nouvelles n'étaient peut-être pas bonnes mais il refusa d'y songer jusqu'à l'heure de s'y rendre.

xXx

Le soir même, il se rendit à l'endroit prévu et avisa qu'une seule personne semblait se trouver à l'intérieur. Un des agents de Rossignol, au vu de sa tenue et il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il pénétra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui et approcha de la femme encapuchonnée assise sur la table, les pieds sur une chaise et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

\- J'ai cru te voir au bal au palais d'hiver, lui dit-il.

\- J'ai vu que tu m'avais remarqué.

Il sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé alors, il ne pouvait pas se tromper la concernant.

\- Je devais rester discrète, une chance que j'ai trouvé une personne pour qui je pouvais me faire passer.

\- Mavis, je...

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et il sut qu'il devait se taire. Il l'avait observé pendant tellement de temps qu'il comprenait à présent sa façon d'être.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Maverick était passé.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu le saluer ? Il s'inquiète pour toi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pas le temps. Et en théorie, il est assez grand pour se passer de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de Keith, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Un lourd silence s'installa et il saisit l'une des mains de la femme.

\- Explique-moi... Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

\- J'avais des choses à régler et je ne pouvais pas le faire à Kirkwall, répondit-elle simplement.

Il attendit, elle n'ajouta rien de plus alors il soupira.

\- Regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

\- Mavis, tu regardes toujours les gens dans les yeux quand tu leur parles, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Pas cette fois.

Il hésita et il lui retira son capuchon. Elle garda la tête obstinément baissée, les yeux clos.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers lui, il sentit son sang se glacer et son cœur rater un battement.

L'éclat dorée de ses yeux avait laissé place à une teinte rougeâtre et il n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour comprendre.

\- Pas toi...

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et il l'étreignit.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Non...

\- Varric, écoute-moi, murmura-t-elle, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de remède mais nous avons trouvé de quoi ralentir la progression. Suffisamment pour que je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter dans l'immédiat. Je vais bien.

Il la serra d'autant plus contre lui.

\- C'est un cauchemar... Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Durant le combat contre Mérédith, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle porta une main à la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Le nain se décida finalement à la lâcher.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va ? Que ça ira ?

\- T'ai-je déjà menti ?

\- Non.

C'était dur, dur de se dire que son pire cauchemar se réalisait, dur de se dire qu'il allait falloir mettre Maverick au courant, dur de se dire que la seule chose qu'il pourrait faire serait de voir la femme sombrer petit à petit.

Désormais qu'il savait ça, il réalisait à quel point l'Inquisiteur avait raison. S'il voulait ne pas avoir de regret, c'était maintenant qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Mavis, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il inspira profondément, hésitant longuement à se lancer et finalement:

\- Je...

Tout courage l'abandonna. Il referma la bouche, baissa les yeux et se sentit ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, jamais.

\- Varric ?, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, oublie ça...

Elle descendit de la table et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un si mauvais menteur d'habitude, nain.

Il esquissa un sourire, elle n'avait pas changé malgré tout.

\- Allons boire quelques verres, ça t'aidera peut-être, décréta-t-elle. Et puis ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me rendre dans une taverne.

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et accepta d'un signe de tête.

\- J'ai eu une mauvaise influence sur toi, il semblerait. Je me rappelle le premier verre que tu as pris, se souvint-il.

\- C'était infâme et ne crois pas que j'ignore que tu l'as fait exprès.

Il prit un air innocent.

\- Du tout.

Elle remit sa capuche, sortit de la pièce et il la suivit jusqu'à la taverne.

A cette heure, ne restait qu'Iron Bull et la Charge qui les invitèrent à se joindre à eux. Varric déclina poliment et ils s'installèrent plus loin, à l'écart.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié que tu me devais deux verres, tu sais ?, lui dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies une si bonne mémoire ?

Il paya leurs verres et ils burent en silence. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus lors de la seconde tournée.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire, alors ?, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut son troisième verre en main.

\- Quelque chose comme "tu m'as manqué".

Elle parut s'adoucir légèrement et il crut apercevoir un sourire durant un court instant.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Il en demeura muet de stupéfaction. Mavis était plutôt du genre à dire des choses déplaisantes et à rarement dire ce qu'elle pouvait penser de bien.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de lui parler de ses sentiments, sans succès et ils finirent par se séparer.

xXx

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, couché sur son lit et observant le plafond, il se traita d'imbécile et de lâche.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui dire ? Il n'avait pas eu autant de mal avec Bianca à l'époque. Mais c'était peut-être la source du problème, à voir comment ça avait tourné avec la naine... Pourtant il savait pertinemment que Mavis était différente et que la situation n'était pas totalement semblable.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle prétendait que ça allait mais à quel point ça pouvait être vrai ? A quel point souffrait-elle en réalité ?

Elle était loin d'être la personne la plus expressive qu'il connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, ou réellement en colère. Il détestait ça, son impeccable masque d'indifférence mais malheureusement... il ne l'avait vu l'abandonner que trois fois.

Il inspira profondément et expira lentement. A présent qu'il savait qu'elle faisait partie de l'Inquisition, il savait qu'il pourrait la revoir même s'il savait également ce qu'elle risquait.

Il finit par se décider à dormir.

xXx

Le lendemain, l'Inquisiteur vint le rejoindre.

\- Vous semblez encore plus triste qu'à notre retour du thaig, remarqua-t-il.

Varric poussa un soupir accablé.

\- J'ai retrouvé la personne dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois.

\- Oh... ça s'est mal passé ? Elle vous a éconduit ?

\- Non je... je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de le lui dire...

Il se sentit d'autant plus minable en le disant à voix haute.

\- Vraiment Varric... vous comptez continuer à souffrir toute votre vie ? Si vous l'aimez, dites-le lui, rien de plus simple.

\- Pour vous peut-être...

\- Ecrivez-lui dans ce cas, si vous n'arrivez pas à lui dire, je suis certain que ça lui plaira.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, après tout. Ecrire serait sans doute plus simple mais lui donner ? Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y arriver. Et dire qu'il s'était moqué d'Aveline aux côtés des autres lorsqu'elle avait eu du mal à se déclarer à Donnic.

\- Je vais essayer, dit-il finalement.

\- Je vous laisse vous y mettre alors.

Lorsque le nain s'éloigna, Varric s'installa à sa table et tenta de griffonner quelques mots. C'était maladroit, confus, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il froissa le papier et en prit un autre qu'il entreprit de noircir.

Il mit la matinée avant d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen, et le courage, de le lui donner.

Il la regarda passer une première fois lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le Hall, et il la regarda passer dans l'autre sens plusieurs minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle sortit. Comment était-il censé s'y prendre ?

Il hésita, un court instant et quitta l'enceinte à sa suite.

\- Mavis !, l'appela-t-il. Attend !

Elle était déjà au bas des escaliers et se tourna vers lui pour l'observer avec attention.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Il porta la main à sa poche puis se ravisa.

\- Tu pars ?, l'interrogea-t-il à la place.

\- Oui, pour quelques jours, confirma-t-elle.

\- Quand tu reviendras... allons prendre un verre, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, il la salua puis la regarda s'en aller. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'Inquisiteur arriver mais resta silencieux.

\- C'est elle ?

\- ... oui.

\- Vous ne lui avez toujours rien dit, hein ? Vous ne lui avez pas donné de lettre non plus.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il. Vous savez... One est une femme particulière et si je n'ai pas les bons mots, je sais qu'elle pourrait mal réagir.

\- Vous avez peur. Parce que vous ignorez ses sentiments à votre égard, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête, il ne savait pas si c'était ça qui lui faisait peur ou la crainte de sa réaction.

\- Rien n'est jamais simple avec elle.

Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour la comprendre. Là-dessus Maverick était beaucoup plus évident.

\- Je crois que je vais... retourner écrire.

L'autre nain hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la taverne pendant que lui rentrait. Il alla s'installer à nouveau à sa table et entreprit de continuer l'une de ses histoires.

xXx

Mavis revint trois jours plus tard et comme convenu, ils se rendirent à la taverne pour boire un verre. Ils burent en silence jusqu'à ce que l'Inquisiteur vienne se joindre à eux.

\- Byor, se présenta-t-il à la femme.

\- One, répondit-elle.

\- Vous ne vous appelez pas vraiment comme ça, pas vrai ?

\- En effet.

Varric se contenta d'écouter sans la quitter du regard.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Mavis, dit-elle.

\- C'est un joli prénom.

\- Et vous le dites à toutes les personnes qui se présentent à vous.

\- Eh bien... il faut croire que toutes les personnes que je connais ont de beaux prénoms.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur son ami.

\- Dites, je me demandais comment vous vous étiez rencontrés ?

La femme souffla avec agacement et le nain entreprit de raconter une histoire plus ou moins cohérente.

\- Je vois, vous ne voulez pas en parler, accepta-t-il sans problème. Je comprends.

\- Peut-être un autre jour, Inquisiteur.

\- Plutôt jamais, corrigea One. Ça ne vous concerne pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret, je suis juste un peu curieux.

\- La curiosité et l'indiscrétion vont souvent de pair, dit-elle.

\- Je le conçois oui.

\- Alors gardez votre curiosité pour vous en ce qui me concerne.

\- Hé, vous n'êtes pas très agréable, vous savez ?, fit remarquer Byor.

\- Pardonnez-la, elle est toujours un peu méfiante au début..., s'excusa-t-il.

\- A ce niveau ce n'est pas de la méfiance, c'est carrément de la méchanceté.

\- Elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler d'elle non plus... C'est...

La femme termina son verre et se leva.

\- Tethras, l'interpella-t-elle, merci pour le verre.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, il se leva et il la rattrapa.

\- Attend, ce n'est que l'Inquisiteur, Mavis... Ça va...

\- Très bien..., soupira-t-elle. La suite tient en deux mots : Cassandra Pentaghast. Oui, je suis au courant pour ton interrogatoire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard. Je sais également que ton... ami est très proche d'elle et il lui en dit beaucoup. Leliana ne lui a rien dit et autant qu'elle continue à ignorer qui je suis.

\- Détends-toi, pour ce qui est de la Chercheuse, j'en fais mon affaire... je parlerais de ça avec Rossignol et...

\- Non. Tu nous as suffisamment couverts, tu as suffisamment payé pour nous. Tu...

Il serra sa main et elle se tut.

\- Allons ailleurs dans ce cas, sur les remparts par exemple, nous devrions y être tranquilles, d'accord ?, proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il fit un signe de la main à l'Inquisiteur et ils sortirent de la taverne sans qu'il ne lui lâche la main.

Une fois sur les remparts, elle s'assit sur le bord et le regarda avec son indifférence habituelle. Il n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être blessant avant cet instant. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais n'y parvint toujours pas et il finit par abandonner.

\- Tu es bizarre en ce moment, Varric, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui, tu n'as jamais autant hésité à me dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne trouve pas les bons mots.

Elle le regarda en silence puis détourna les yeux.

\- Alors dis-le avec des mots simples, n'importe lesquels.

\- Je n'y arrive pas non plus. Tu es...

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et elle soupira.

\- Si j'avais pensé qu'un jour Varric Tethras resterait sans voix, je pense que je ne me serais pas cru moi-même.

\- Mavis...

\- Tu te souviens ce que je passe mon temps à répéter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- "Parle moins, agis plus" ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'agir sera la meilleure solution en ce qui concerne mon problème.

Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur lui.

\- Quoi que tu cherches à dire, Varric, tu n'as pas de raison d'hésiter autant. Tu as toujours su trouver les bons mots pour me parler.

\- Tu as toujours été moins exigeante envers moi..., réalisa-t-il.

\- Non, tu n'es juste pas aussi idiot que les autres.

Il ne parut pas convaincu mais s'abstint de le lui dire et se contenta de s'accouder aux remparts.

\- En réalité, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit vraiment le bon moment pour te dire ce que je voudrais te dire. C'est compliqué et je pense que ça serait trop égoïste de t'en faire part maintenant. Quand tout sera fini... nous pourrons en reparler.

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de la tête et il contempla le ciel étoilé.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé...

\- Hm... si je me rappelle bien, je mettais les pieds à l'auberge du pendu pour la première fois et tu n'as pas perdu de temps avant de venir t'installer en face de moi.

\- Eh bien, il fallait dire que j'avais remarqué ton manège, tu as dépouillé ce templier sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et j'ai visiblement été le seul à le voir.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'était plus rapide pour se faire de l'argent et je l'avais suivis depuis la Potence, je ne pouvais pas faire ça là-bas, on n'aurait pas manqué de s'en rendre compte mais dans cette taverne... les gens sont trop occupés à boire ou à discuter entre eux, personne ne fait attention à personne.

\- Et tu en as judicieusement profité.

\- Je pensais que ces foutus mercenaires nous lâcherais si je leur donnais de l'argent plus vite mais ils n'en n'ont pas voulu, ils préféraient qu'on travaille pour eux... Il faut croire qu'on faisait du trop bon travail pour qu'ils veuillent se passer de nous.

\- Et tu n'as jamais dit à ton frère que nous nous connaissions déjà ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, tout comme je ne lui ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien contre toi. Tu es... typiquement le genre de personne que je déteste.

\- Un menteur, résuma-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Et pourtant... tu lui mens.

\- Oui.

Ils n'approfondirent pas la discussion et il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Il l'observa en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Il voulait juste rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Elle se laissa glisser du rebord où elle était assise et s'approcha de lui, son regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Il y a des choses que j'apprécie de pouvoir garder en secret, murmura-t-elle. Des choses qui ont été dites, qui ont été faites et que personne d'autre n'a besoin de savoir.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de toi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Aussi.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

\- J'aimais beaucoup la couleur de tes yeux, avoua-t-il avec regret.

Elle porta une main à son visage puis la laissa retomber.

\- Pour le moment c'est le seul gros changement que j'ai pu observer alors j'essaye de l'accepter, dit-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais n'insista pas. Il n'avait peut-être jamais vu la femme réellement en colère, mais il l'avait déjà vu agacée et elle pouvait être vraiment violente.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions aller nous coucher, fit-elle remarquer, il se fait tard.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il à contrecœur.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais il secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ça n'était rien et ils retournèrent ensembles à l'intérieur du Fort.

Il ignorait où elle passait la nuit à Fort Céleste mais il n'osa pas l'inviter à rester dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle aurait décliné, peut-être aussi qu'elle lui aurait fait une remarque qu'il n'aurait pas voulu entendre alors il avait préféré ne rien dire d'autre qu'un vague "bonne nuit".

xXx

A peine quelques jours plus tard, il surprit une conversation entre One et la Chercheuse.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?, demanda son amie.

\- Eh bien... j'ai demandé à Leliana de m'aider à retrouver une personne, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de voir directement auprès de vous.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?, interrogea-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Mavis Hawke, si je me souviens bien de son prénom, répondit la Chercheuse.

\- Pour quelle raison la cherchez-vous ?

\- Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'une raison ? Vous travaillez pour nous, vous ne demandez pas à Leliana pourquoi elle vous envoie à tel ou tel endroit, non ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps à chercher cette femme.

\- Si vous ne souhaitez pas vous acquitter de cette tâche, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il entendit One soupirer.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage dans ce cas, car je suis actuellement la seule personne à savoir où elle se trouve. C'est pour cela qu'elle vous a dit de voir directement avec moi.

\- Je vous trouve bien arrogante...

\- Et cette fois vous n'avez pas sortie votre épée pourtant.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Répondez d'abord à ma question, Dame Cassandra.

\- Pour des raisons personnelles. Et si cela vous inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intention de la menacer ou de l'attaquer.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter...

Il hésita à intervenir lorsqu'il lui sembla que la Chercheuse sortait son épée.

\- Mavis Cavin, née Hawke est ici, à Fort Céleste.

\- Pardon ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- ... JE suis Mavis...

Il y eut un long silence et Varric se retint de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Vous ? Vous... êtes bien loin de ce que j'imaginais.

\- Maverick vous a parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Quel genre de bêtises a-t-il raconté cette fois ?, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Il a juste... évoqué quelques faits. Il a dit que vous étiez plus ou moins son opposé mais... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit à ce point.

\- Je vois. Alors il vous a raconté tout ce qu'il a pu. Il est toujours aussi digne de confiance.

Le nain ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu par l'attitude de son ami. Il savait en quittant la taverne ce jour-là que l'homme parlerait de Mavis à la Chercheuse, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il en révèle autant.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, à présent ?

\- Non je... Leliana est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle n'avait pas de raisons de vous le révéler et je ne pensais pas que mon frère serait assez stupide pour le faire. Enfin... tout cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Je préfère vous dire tout de suite que je ne répondrais pas à vos questions, tout comme je l'ai dit à votre Inquisiteur.

Etonnamment la guerrière ne fit aucun commentaire et il l'entendit se diriger vers la porte. Il fit mine d'avancer et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sortit. Elle plissa les yeux en le voyant et il lui adressa un sourire innocent.

\- Un problème, Chercheuse ?

\- Aucun..., dit-elle avec méfiance avant de s'éloigner.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et Mavis vint le rejoindre.

\- Tu avais déjà eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à ce que j'ai compris, dit-il.

\- Hm... elle a tenté de me couper la tête ce jour-là, Leliana a dû l'arrêter. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien.

\- Quel optimisme.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Maverick est un imbécile.

\- Oui... ça n'est pas nouveau.

Elle secoua la tête avec agacement et il lui prit la main.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, la rassura-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle te causera de problème.

Elle souffla avec scepticisme.

\- Bon... peut-être un peu, admit-il.

\- Peu importe. Allons boire un verre.

\- Seulement un ?, fit-il semblant de s'étonner.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il abandonna la plaisanterie.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'était pour rire.

Elle soupira et ils se rendirent à la taverne où ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

xXx

Les mois suivants, il fit en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Il avait renoncé à lui dévoiler ses sentiments pour le moment, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui parler du passé, des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles sans que les autres ne soit au courant. C'était une manière de tâter le terrain et ça ne semblait pas se présenter si mal.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une question indiscrète ne lui échappe.

\- Es-tu heureuse avec Calum ?

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, répondit-elle sourcils froncés.

\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question...

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu connais très bien la réponse, tout comme lui.

\- Ça m'a échappé.

Elle secoua la tête et il s'excusa une nouvelle fois. Il savait parfaitement comment elle pouvait se braquer quand on lui posait des questions indiscrète de cette façon et pourtant elle n'eut pas l'air de le prendre si mal. Il en fut soulagé mais préféra changer de sujet.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Coryphéus fut finalement vaincu et après qu'ils aient tous mis en ordre leurs affaires, il lui proposa de rentrer à Kirkwall avec lui et elle accepta. Sur le chemin du retour, elle resta silencieuse.

\- Mavis... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je suis partie longtemps, revenir me parait étrange... je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de remettre les pieds à Kirkwall.

Il en resta muet.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle évita soigneusement son regard et mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas survivre aussi longtemps. Quand finalement le... traitement a fonctionné, je ne pensais déjà plus à la possibilité de vous revoir. Et je me disais qu'à vos yeux j'étais certainement déjà morte.

Ça le frappa en plein coeur. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait cru morte, tout comme Maverick mais jamais il n'avait voulu accepter cette éventualité. Il s'était battu contre lui-même pour penser le contraire et il avait eu raison. A présent elle était à ses côtés, bien vivante, quoi que malade et elle lui annonçait qu'elle pensait qu'ils avaient fait leur deuil ?

\- Sans une preuve formelle de ta mort, jamais on n'aurait pu passer à autre chose. Maverick parle peut-être de toi au passé mais il s'accroche tout de même à l'idée que tu es toujours là, quelque part. Et il a bien raison.

\- Ça n'est pas une bonne chose... il aurait dû avancer et ne plus y penser.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était douloureux de devoir se demander si tu étais toujours en vie ou non. Ne recommence plus à disparaître, on tient à toi.

Elle inspira profondément et soupira.

\- D'accord.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Hauteville, il la raccompagna sur le pas de sa porte et attendit qu'elle ne rentre avant de tourner les talons. Elle n'était pas entrée d'elle-même, elle avait frappé à la porte et lorsque son mari avait ouvert il l'avait attiré à lui en l'attrapant par la taille, sans le remarquer. Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, il sentit son coeur se serrer.

S'il avait su que Bianca était mariée, jamais il n'avait eu à la voir auprès du nain, jamais il n'avait eu à assister au mariage, jamais il n'avait eu à la voir porter un enfant et jamais il n'avait eu à souffrir d'être le témoin de leur proximité.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas réellement heureuse avec son mari mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était un type bien et qu'ils s'appréciaient. Il avait eu l'occasion de le constater à de nombreuses reprises.

Durant le mariage, l'homme s'était montré très prévenant envers sa femme. Puis pendant la grossesse il avait été à ses côtés et avait pris soin d'elle. Il en avait fait autant à la naissance de Keith. Et enfin à la mort de Léandra, il l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mais malgré cela elle ne l'avait pas choisi et même si elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, il y avait eu beaucoup d'indices pour lui faire comprendre que cette vie ne lui convenait pas.

La première chose avait été le jour du mariage, juste après la cérémonie quand en revenant à sa chambre à l'auberge il avait trouvé la jeune femme encore affublée de sa robe de mariage assise à même le sol entre son lit et le mur. Il avait été surprit de la trouver là, plus encore qu'elle ne lui demande à rester.

La seconde avait été quelques confidences qu'elle lui avait faites alors qu'ils buvaient un verre à la taverne.

Et pour finir, il avait eu ce que Calum lui-même lui avait dit.

Mavis était directe sur bien des choses, excepté sur son propre ressentis mais il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Il l'avait longuement observé, il lui avait énormément parlé et à présent il était capable de la comprendre.

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'auberge du pendu où il prit un verre avant de gagner sa chambre.

xXx

Les jours suivants, il ne la vit pas. Elle ne vint pas à la taverne et il hésita à remonter vers la Hauteville. Après tout ce temps loin l'un de l'autre, elle et son mari avaient probablement des choses à se dire et du temps à rattraper. Ce fut finalement elle qui vint le rejoindre au bout du quatrième jour.

\- Tout va bien ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Keith ne m'adresse presque pas la parole mais ça va.

\- Il a vraiment cru que tu l'avais abandonné, tu sais ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre. C'est dingue à quel point il a pris le comportement de son oncle... J'ai l'impression de revoir Maverick au même âge... "Regardez-moi !".

\- Il n'était pas comme ça avant...

\- Je suppose que passer quelques années avec mon frère l'a changé... C'est bien dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres mages pour lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie.

\- C'est moi qui ai contacté Maverick, je pensais que ce serait la meilleure solution.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un soupir.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'il prendrait autant de lui. J'espère juste que contrairement à son oncle il grandira !

Il l'observa, entamant son deuxième verre.

\- Et... avec Calum ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Il a demandé le divorce.

Il en avala de travers.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je suis partie pendant cinq ans, Varric. Je l'ai laissé seul avec le petit qui s'est en plus avéré être un mage. Alors même s'il n'a rien contre ça, je n'ai pas beaucoup aidé dans son éducation. Je pense aussi qu'il a... trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il... t'a trompé ?

\- Il a toujours été honnête avec moi, je savais qu'il allait voir ailleurs et je l'en n'ai jamais empêché. C'était très bien comme ça...

\- Mavis...

\- Je ne... pouvais pas lui apporter ce dont il avait envie... ou besoin alors il a trouvé une autre solution et ça me convenait parfaitement.

\- Et ce divorce te convient ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas correct à dire mais c'est comme s'il me donnait la clé des dernières chaînes qui m'entravaient.

Il la considéra un moment en silence et lui sourit.

\- Alors tu... es heureuse ?

\- Disons que... je suis sur la bonne voie.

Il lui prit la main avec douceur et la caressa d'un geste du pouce.

\- Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression de te piéger ou de t'emprisonner... mais je veux être avec toi, Mavis.

Maintenant qu'elle et son mari n'était plus ensemble, c'était beaucoup plus simple à dire, quoi que ça restait un peu maladroit.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne retira pas non plus sa main et il ne la lâcha pas. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, il l'espérait sincèrement.

xXx

Les semaines suivantes ils s'arrangèrent pour se voir de temps en temps. La femme essayant de recoller les morceaux avec son fils, il lui laissa du temps seule avec lui. Cela s'avéra plutôt difficile mais au bout de quatre semaines, la situation sembla enfin s'améliorer.

\- Il a l'air de commencer à accepter les choses, lui annonça-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui, j'espère juste que je vais réussir à le remettre sur le bon chemin. Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième Maverick... mon frère est déjà suffisant à supporter.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis cinq ans lui non plus, lui rappela-t-il avec amusement.

\- Et pourtant je sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé.

Elle poussa un soupir et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je vais rentrer, Keith vient avec moi à partir de ce soir, je dois aller le chercher.

\- Je passerais demain, si ça te convient.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il lui sourit et la regarda quitter la taverne.

xXx

Le lendemain, il monta la rejoindre, comme convenu. Elle était retournée vivre dans le domaine Amell depuis sa séparation et elle gardait le petit avec elle une semaine sur deux.

\- Oncle Varric ?, s'étonna le petit en constatant sa présence.

\- Comment vas-tu, Keith ?

Le gamin montra son livre.

\- Oh, c'est un de ceux que j'avais écrit à ta naissance, constata-t-il. Tu n'es pas un peu trop grand pour lire ces histoires ?

\- Maman ne veut pas que je lise tes autres livres, elle dit que c'est pour les grands.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort... je t'en écrirais d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le petit lui adressa un grand sourire et replongea dans sa lecture. Le nain se rendit donc auprès de la femme.

Elle était assise à son bureau et semblait occupée à noter il ne savait quoi.

\- Keith a vraiment l'air d'aller mieux, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis soulagée, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est agréable de te voir plus... souriante.

Elle posa sa plume et se tourna vers lui.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois...

\- Je le pensais vraiment.

Elle se tut et il approcha. Quand il posa une main sur sa joue, elle ferma les yeux et il l'embrassa. Ce fut juste un court baiser auquel elle répondit timidement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire après l'avoir rompu.

Ils se passèrent de la moindre parole, se contentant de se regarder yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne détourne le regard et se lève.

\- Merci d'être passé, Varric.

\- Je reviendrais, tu sais ?

\- Je t'attendrais.

Quand il quitta la pièce, Keith était debout devant la cheminée et ne lui répondit pas lorsqu'il le salua. Il n'insista pas et se contenta de quitter la demeure.

xXx

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'il la vit arriver à l'auberge, il senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle s'appliqua à éviter son regard et il tenta de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Mavis...

Elle ne répondit rien. Il prit sa main et elle la retira.

\- Ecoute... nous ne... devrions pas.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Hier et l'autre fois c'était juste...

Elle soupira.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas. Je ne serais probablement pas capable de te contenter, comme j'en ai été incapable avec Calum. Et puis mon... infection finira par se développer et je ne veux pas que tu sois témoin de ça. Bartrand a probablement été suffisant pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir plus à cause du lyrium rouge.

\- Attend, tu... ça sonne comme de fausses excuses, Mavis, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Tout va bien, lui assura-t-elle.

Et cette fois elle le regarda dans les yeux. C'était complètement délirant, comment pouvait-elle changer d'avis aussi vite ? Ils n'avaient encore rien commencé qu'elle voulait déjà y mettre fin ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné un quelconque espoir si c'était pour le piétiner juste après.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

\- Ah... trop tard, lâcha-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, il se leva avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et regagna sa chambre.

Peut-être aurait-il dû rester couché.

xXx

Un peu plus de huit mois passèrent sans qu'il ne la voie. Elle ne vint pas à l'auberge du pendu et il ne mit pas un pied à la Hauteville. Il avait été profondément blessé par la décision de Mavis, plus encore par le fait qu'elle lui serve des excuses non valables. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait vraiment eu en tête à ce moment-là et il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait à présent.

De son côté, il avait entreprit de donner un coup de main pour continuer les travaux de la ville. Il avait déjà financé une bonne partie de la reconstruction mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Se débarrasser de l'horrible statut du Chevalier-Capitaine par exemple.

Il venait juste de regagner sa chambre lorsque Calum, accompagné de Keith, vinrent se présenter à lui. Il en fut surprit, d'autant plus qu'au regard de l'homme, il devina que quelque chose l'avait contrarié.

Le petit s'approcha et s'inclina.

\- Je suis désolé, oncle Varric, tout est de ma faute... je vous ai blessé maman et toi. J'ai compris mon erreur et je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promis.

Il le considéra avec stupéfaction avant de lever les yeux vers le père avec incompréhension.

\- Keith, je pense que ce n'est pas assez clair. Explique-lui ce que tu as fait.

Le petit serra les poings et se redressa pour regarder le nain dans les yeux.

\- Je... je t'ai vu embrasser maman... Mais je... je voulais qu'elle et papa se remettent ensembles alors je lui ai dit que je la détestais... que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle avait tout gâché... et qu'elle nous abandonnait encore..., raconta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les larmes aux yeux, le petit renifla avant de continuer.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu m'abandonner mais... je ne l'ai pas cru... elle est partie pendant longtemps et elle ne m'a pas écrit. Je lui ai demandé si... si elle ne m'aimait pas... Elle avait l'air... très triste...

Il essaya de rester calme, ce n'était qu'un enfant et il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas savoir sans qu'on ne lui explique quoi que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire, il était bien trop jeune pour qu'il lui explique que sa mère avait probablement déjà un pied dans la tombe, pour lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un petit égoïste et qu'il lui raconte que sa mère n'avait pas choisi de se marier.

\- Pardon, oncle Varric..., supplia l'enfant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de l'observer avec tristesse.

\- Mavis n'a jamais voulu t'abandonner, nous te l'avons tous dit. Elle avait ses raisons de partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Elle n'a pas forcément fais le bon choix mais c'est celui qu'elle a fait. J'aime ta mère de tout mon coeur, Keith, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et elle ne le sera jamais si tu te comportes ainsi avec elle.

\- Je suis navré, Varric, s'excusa Calum. J'avais deviné que Keith vivait mal notre séparation mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Il sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait et il va aussi s'excuser auprès de sa mère, ajouta-t-il avec sévérité.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Le petit baissa la tête et demanda pardon une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon, mais tu dois apprendre à écouter les autres, d'accord ?, le rassura-t-il.

Il hocha la tête et se blottit contre son père qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- J'ai été très déçu par ton attitude, Keith. Ta maman aime Varric et tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert et ce que tu lui as fait lui as brisé le coeur, tu comprends ?

\- Oui papa...

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Mavis..., dit le nain.

\- Nous t'accompagnons, si cela ne te dérange pas, il faut que le petit lui présente des excuses.

Il acquiesça et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au domaine Hawke.

xXx

Elle était assise sur son lit, un livre en main, lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle se leva immédiatement et Keith courut se jeter dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et le petit se mit à pleurer en lui répétant ses excuses. Elle l'étreignit d'autant plus et leva les yeux vers Calum.

\- Il m'a tout raconté, répondit-il à sa question muette. Il n'avait pas à faire cela et tu n'as pas à sacrifier ton bonheur pour qui que ce soit. Tu ne fais rien de mal Mavis et comme je l'ai expliqué à Keith, c'est moi qui ai décidé de divorcer, c'était la meilleure solution et il doit l'accepter. Quant à toi, soit un peu plus égoïste, pense un peu à toi.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, dit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, maman, je t'ai rendu triste... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Si tu aimes oncle Varric, je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça...

Elle secoua la tête et inspira profondément.

\- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle.

\- Aller, Keith, laissons Varric et ta mère, je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler.

Le petit embrassa sa mère et sortit de la pièce avec son père.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était quelque chose comme ça... comme toujours tu fais en fonction des autres sans tenir compte de ce que tu ressens.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on s'en était vraiment soucié jusqu'à maintenant...

\- Les choses changent, Mavis et si tu ne veux pas que ton fils devienne vraiment comme ton frère, évite de lui faire obtenir tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Tu as peut-être raison... mais si je n'étais pas partie, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Je préférerais vraiment oublier cette histoire, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi timide.

\- Je ne suis pas timide, grogna-t-elle.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que... tu veux rester ?, proposa-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Ça me va.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à discuter avant de finalement se mettre au lit.

\- Varric.

\- Oui ?

\- Je... je t'aime..., avoua-t-elle.

Il en resta sans voix un instant.

\- Je t'aime, Mavis, lui répondit-il.

Il l'embrassa et elle y répondit.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

Les mois qui suivirent virent Kirkwall se remettre un peu plus de ses blessures ainsi que Varric devenir Vicomte. Si le nain avait pensé qu'un jour il dirigerait la ville...

\- Félicitation, monsieur le Vicomte, l'accueillit la femme à son retour.

\- Alors tu es déjà au courant ?

\- Les nouvelles vont très vite en ce moment. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai été espionne pendant quelques années.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, reconnut-il.

\- Pourtant c'était la suite logique, personne n'a envie de reprendre la place et personne ne s'est autant investi que toi dans la reconstruction de Kirkwall.

\- Tu as aussi contribué, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Physiquement j'ai mis la main à la pâte oui mais ça s'est moins remarqué que ta contribution financière.

\- Toujours aussi ravie d'être transparente, à ce que je constate.

\- Plus que jamais.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Tu ne seras pas transparente longtemps en étant aux côtés du Vicomte, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu crois ? Je devrais peut-être songer à un nouveau voyage alors...

\- Si tu pars, reviens-moi vite.

\- Si vite que tu n'auras pas le temps de me voir partir.

Il secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- Hm... toujours décidé à me dire non ?

\- Oui, pour l'instant je pense que tu as bien assez à faire, Varric.

\- Tu attends juste que ton frère revienne.

\- Carver est déjà prévenu, je m'en voudrais que Maverick ne soit pas là. C'est un imbécile mais c'est mon frère.

\- Je sais.

Les choses avaient rapidement évolués et s'il avait pu constater que Mavis n'était définitivement pas très portée sur l'acte elle avait malgré tout beaucoup changé. Elle était un peu moins agressive, un peu plus sereine et surtout plus douce.

\- Le petit est avec nous aujourd'hui, non ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, confirma-t-elle. Il aime beaucoup ton nouveau livre.

\- Il est un peu bâclé à vrai dire, et je n'aime pas tellement la fin.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, même si tu n'en n'es pas totalement satisfait c'est suffisant pour le petit.

\- Fierté d'auteur, que veux-tu ?

\- Tu es un excellent auteur, lui dit-elle. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as bâclé celui-ci qu'il en va de même pour les autres, tes livres sont vraiment bien.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Keith vint embrasser sa mère.

\- Merci pour le livre, oncle Varric. Il était génial !

\- Pas si génial que ça, j'en écrirais de meilleurs.

Le gamin eu l'air ravi et cela arracha un sourire à Mavis.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ! La femme de papa va avoir un bébé.

\- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps.

\- Eh bien disons qu'à la différence de nous ils avaient plus de chances d'en avoir un, fit-elle remarquer.

Le nain lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

\- Être à tes côtés me suffit, ma douce.

\- A moi aussi.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Beurk, s'exclama le gamin. Je vais dans ma chambre !

Il monta les escaliers en courant et s'enferma dans la chambre.

\- Pourvus qu'il reste comme ça et ne tourne jamais comme son oncle, supplia la femme.

\- Oh, d'ici quelques années nous serons fixés.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna à sa tâche.

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

\- Hm ? Oh, j'essaye juste de regrouper toutes les informations que j'ai pu avoir...

Elle lui montra les tas de feuilles soigneusement empilés.

\- Des informations à quel sujet ?

\- Coryphéus, dit-elle en montrant la pile de droite. Le lyrium rouge, c'est la pile de gauche et ça inclus aussi les... euh... éventuellement traitements pour retarder la progression. Et celui-ci, dit-elle en saisissant la pile du milieu, c'est sur les membres de l'Inquisition.

\- Coryphéus n'est plus, tu n'as plus besoin de ça, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé mais s'il revient ? D'une façon ou d'une autre ? Nous avons cru l'avoir tué et pourtant... Je préfère vraiment être prête s'il s'avère que l'Inquisiteur a échoué.

Mavis avait toujours été très prévoyante, peut-être à l'excès parfois.

\- Et les membres de l'Inquisition ?

\- C'était nécessaire, nous avions besoin d'en savoir au maximum afin de pouvoir appréhender les possibilités de... trahison.

\- Admets que Rossignol ne t'a jamais demandé ces informations et que tu les as regroupés uniquement pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

\- Elle ne me les a jamais demandés mais ça n'était pas de la curiosité. Pour commencer, Blackwall, vous n'avez jamais trouvé ça louche que ça soit le seul Garde à ne pas avoir disparu ? Je crois comprendre que ses excuses étaient vraiment... J'avoue que je n'ai pas trouvé quoi que ce soit le reliant à cette affaire avant qu'il ne le dévoile lui-même mais au moins j'étais certaine qu'il mentait.

\- Tu as une obsession sur les menteurs.

\- Non, mais n'importe lequel des membres de l'Inquisition aurait pu faire tout tomber à l'eau... Vous étiez tous proches de l'Inquisiteur et auriez pu le tuer en le poignardant dans le dos.

\- Personne n'a essayé, Mavis, et puis tu n'as plus besoin de les garder, c'est...

Elle prit l'un des papiers et le lui tendit.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'elfe mage, Solas. J'ai des témoignages qui racontent l'avoir vu un an avant le début de l'Inquisition mais c'est tout. Avant ça il n'y a rien ! Et il me semble qu'il a disparu juste après la mort de Coryphéus, non ? Alors ? Tu en déduis quoi ?

\- Qu'il a rejoint l'Inquisition pour son propre intérêt, comme nous tous. Ça ne prouve rien.

\- Tu es aveuglé par le fait que c'était l'un de tes amis.

\- Et toi tu vois trop loin. Peu importe qui est Solas, d'où il vient, il a aidé et le but c'était de détruire ce monstre. Tu n'as plus besoin de garder tout ça.

Elle ne sembla pas du même avis et il préféra changer de sujet.

\- Je peux voir tes notes sur le lyrium rouge ?

Elle lui tendit la pile, il prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés pour les consulter.

\- Comment as-tu pu décrire avec autant d'exactitude les effets des traitements ?

\- ... les cobayes donnaient beaucoup de détails ?

\- Vous avez utilisé des cobayes ?

\- Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache si ça fonctionnait si on n'essayait pas ?

Il resta silencieux, parcourant le reste des notes.

\- Combien de cobayes avez-vous utilisé ?, interrogea-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Quelques-uns. Pourquoi ?

Il soupira, elle n'était visiblement pas décidée à le dire d'elle-même.

\- Tu l'étais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Cobaye. Tu prétends avoir participé à ces recherches mais ces notes... ce sont des choses que tu as subis, toi.

\- Pas pour tout, il y a aussi des notes que j'ai trouvées durant mon voyage. Il y a eu des recherches de faites par d'autres personnes mais ils n'étaient pas assez prévoyants. Ils n'ont pas pensés à isoler le lyrium rouge pour l'étudier et ils sont morts en laissant leurs travaux inachevés. La suite de leurs notes était totalement incompréhensible... sûrement parce qu'ils étaient profondément infectés. Quoi qu'il en soit... peu importe les moyens utilisés, le principal c'est que nous avons trouvé quelque chose. Je n'étais pas vraiment un cobaye, j'étais volontaire.

\- Et les effets secondaires ? Tu n'es même pas certaine que ton traitement soit efficace sur le long terme...

\- Les effets se sont estompés avec le temps après que j'ai cessé de les prendre.

Il continua sa lecture et pu vérifier ses dires. Cependant lorsqu'il en arriva aux notes sur le traitement actuel il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton traitement a des effets secondaires.

\- Ils sont encore en train de travailler dessus pour trouver quelque chose de plus adapté et en limiter les effets indésirables. Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

\- C'est à cause de ça que tu n'as pas encore dévoilé cette solution à qui que ce soit.

\- Oui. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire avant qu'il ne soit totalement fiable.

\- Tu es loin de tes chercheurs, comment te procures-tu ce qu'il te faut ?

\- J'ai participé à l'élaboration et ils me font parvenir ce qu'il me faut ainsi que les avancés du projet.

Il resta silencieux un moment, l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je suis désolée, Varric. Avec le temps qui a passé je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas aider Bartrand mais nous feront en sorte de limiter les dégâts s'il y a d'autres infectés.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Il lui rendit sa pile et la regarda terminer sa réorganisation.

\- Voilà, c'est un peu plus propre.

\- Tu continues à prendre des notes sur les effets de ton traitement ?

\- Il le faut bien, pour qu'ils sachent quoi faire pour les atténuer.

\- Ils ont réussi en peu de temps, ils ont l'air plutôt doués.

\- En réalité ils travaillaient déjà dessus quand je les ai rencontrés. Apparemment ils cherchaient un sujet d'étude quand ils ont découvert le lyrium rouge et étant donné la nouveauté ils ont sauté sur l'occasion d'être les premiers à trouver un remède et une explication.

\- Comment ont-ils déduis les effets du lyrium avant que ça ne leur arrive ?

\- À priori il semblerait que l'endroit qu'ils aient trouvé ai été habité par des personnes infectées. Ils ont aussi pris en compte que c'était du lyrium et il y a des humains dans leur groupe alors par mesure de sécurité...

\- Ils pourraient bien réussir à trouver un vrai remède.

\- Ils le pourraient oui et ça serait vraiment une bonne chose.

Il la prit contre lui et soupira.

\- Tester ces remèdes sur toi... ça a certainement des conséquences sur ta santé.

\- Eh bien d'après eux, j'ai développé une résistance naturelle aux effets du lyrium rouge. Ce n'est pas parfait mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu réussir à les trouver avant que ça ne soit trop avancé. J'ai eu de la chance. Et si je peux aider à améliorer les choses alors je prends le risque.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Mavis.

\- Ça ira. Ils font attention à ce qu'ils me donnent.

Il secoua la tête et préféra ne pas insister. Cette conversation était suffisamment douloureuse comme ça.

xXx

Ses premiers temps comme Vicomte, il passa beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur à commencer à s'installer. Il ne voyait la femme que le soir en rentrant, Mavis ne se plaignait pas, trouvant toujours de quoi s'occuper.

\- Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda-t-il en rentrant.

Elle secoua la feuille qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Je lis cette lettre.

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Encore une lettre de la Guilde Marchande ? Tu peux la mettre avec les autres, tu sais ?

\- Tu ne les lis pas, n'est-ce pas ? Certaines sont vraiment intéressantes.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver une occupation plus amusante, intéressante et enrichissante.

\- Laquelle ?

Il lui tendit un livre qu'elle prit et dont elle examina la couverture.

\- Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de l'écrire ? Ces derniers jours tu as à peine le temps de te reposer.

\- Ça faisait un moment que je l'avais commencé, j'ai juste mis le point final il y a quelques jours, mais je devais encore le faire imprimer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui adressa un sourire.

\- Il est pour toi.

\- Je te remercie.

Elle l'embrassa et se leva.

\- Tu sais que Keith veut devenir écrivain, maintenant ?

\- Bon petit.

Elle secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- Il a dévalisé la bibliothèque pour lire autre chose que tes livres. Il a déjà commencé une histoire.

\- Ah oui ? Il te l'a fait lire ?

\- Non, « pas encore fini » qu'il m'a répondu. Alors j'attends qu'il mette le point final lui aussi.

Il sourit avec fierté.

\- Finalement il n'a peut-être pas tant prit de ton frère.

\- Je dirais plutôt que son père l'a recadré, dit-elle. Il a été sévèrement puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Depuis il fait beaucoup d'effort.

\- ... De quelle punition avait-il écopé ?

\- Privé de lecture, et je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi efficace. Son père lui avait pris tous ses livres et apparemment il en a beaucoup pleuré.

Plutôt curieux comme punition mais si ça avait fonctionné, c'était le principal.

\- Allons manger, dit-elle. Orana a fait un plat qui a l'air excellent.

\- J'ai hâte de goûter ça !

Ils dînèrent tous les trois puis allèrent se coucher.

\- Mavis.

\- Hm ?

\- La Chercheuse... je devrais plutôt dire la Divine à présent... nous a convoqué pour un Conseil Exalté.

Elle se redressa et le regarda attentivement.

\- Nous ?

\- L'Inquisiteur et le reste du groupe.

\- Oh.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai pour longtemps. Est-ce tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt rester. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Keith et on se rattrapera quand tu reviendras.

\- Je comprends.

Il l'embrassa, la serra contre lui et ils finirent par s'endormir.

xXx

Il s'en alla quelques jours plus tard, accompagné du Sénéchal Bran.

Il fut ravi de revoir l'Inquisiteur, ainsi que les autres.

Beaucoup moins lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'un Qunari avait été tué dans l'enceinte du palais d'hiver et qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller pour trouver le ou les coupables.

S'en suivit une longue suite de voyages à travers les eluvians avant qu'ils ne finissent tous par apprendre que la marque de l'Inquisiteur était en train de réellement prendre le dessus.

Au fil du temps le nain était devenu un ami pour lui et savoir qu'il allait probablement y rester était douloureux. Il fit de son mieux pour encaisser la chose et lorsque Byor leur annonça qu'il était content de les avoir connus, il inspira profondément avec tristesse.

Maverick était loin, Mavis aussi et il ignorait si elle allait réellement bien et à présent il allait peut-être perdre un ami.

xXx

Le dernier voyage qu'ils firent leur apprit que Loustic était impliqué, pire encore, lorsque l'Inquisiteur leur annonça le plan de l'elfe. Il y avait décidément un sérieux problème avec les apostats. Entre Blondie qui avait fait exploser la Chantrie et Loustic qui voulait détruire le monde...

Par chance, le nain survécu. Il dû se séparer d'une bonne partie de son bras gauche mais il était bien vivant et apparemment hors de danger.

xXx

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et chacun rentra chez soi.

xXx

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à Kirkwall, il rejoignit immédiatement Mavis. Celle-ci était couchée et semblait dormir profondément.

Il approcha, vint déposer un baiser sur son front et sortit de la pièce.

\- Oncle Varric, tu es enfin rentré, constata le gamin en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Je viens d'arriver, confirma-t-il.

\- Maman dort encore ?, demanda le petit.

\- Oui, elle dort depuis longtemps ?, s'inquiéta-t-il. On est en plein après-midi.

\- Elle est allée s'allonger il y a une heure, elle était fatiguée. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas très bien dormis cette nuit.

\- Laissons-la se reposer dans ce cas.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

\- Tu veux un peu de glace ?

\- Oh oui ! Et je veux que tu me racontes comment était ton voyage.

Ils descendirent et s'installèrent à table pour consommer leur gourmandise.

\- Alors, c'était bien ?

\- Il y a eu quelques événements inattendus mais ça s'est plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble.

\- Dis... j'ai réussi à prendre Récit d'un Héraut à maman... pourquoi tu ne parles pas d'elle dedans ?

Le nain eu un sourire amusé.

\- Eh bien, sache que Mavis n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle, alors il m'a suffi de raconter un mélange de son histoire et de celle de Maverick pour en arriver au résultat que tu as eu entre les mains.

\- Alors elle a fait quoi en vrai dans l'histoire ?

\- Enormément de choses. Elle nous a accompagné dans les tréfonds, contrairement à ton oncle, c'est aussi elle qui a retrouvé la chevalière de ma famille, elle a également grandement contribué à nous permettre de vaincre le Premier Enchanteur Orsino. Elle a bien affaiblis Mérédith aussi.

\- Dans le livre tu dis qu'oncle Maverick a été blessé dans le combat contre le Chevalier-Capitaine mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet... c'est ta mère qui a été blessé.

\- Comment ?

\- Tout s'est passé très vite, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de voir mais elle a été blessé au visage, la cicatrice qu'elle a vient de ce combat.

\- Ça a dû lui faire mal.

\- Oui, sûrement. Mais tu connais la suite... elle est partie à ce moment-là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous te l'expliquerons quand tu seras un peu plus grand.

\- Je suis déjà aussi grand que toi, tu sais ?

\- Quand tu seras plus vieux, se corrigea-t-il.

Keith hocha la tête avec sérieux et continua de dévorer sa glace.

Mavis descendit les rejoindre un peu plus tard.

\- Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ?, demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté de Varric.

\- Une heure, tout au plus. Bien dormis ?

\- Ça va.

Le petit se leva et embrassa sa mère.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre !

Et il retourna à l'étage.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Nous avons faillis perdre l'Inquisiteur mais tout va bien.

\- Sa marque ?

\- Oui. Et... tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort à propos de Loustic.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- De ce que l'Inquisiteur nous a raconté, il veut détruire ce monde.

\- Ah, parfait.

Il soupira, se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

xXx

Les jours suivants, ils les passèrent ensemble avant que Varric ne reprenne son rôle de Vicomte. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Maverick se décida à revenir, accompagné de Blondie, comme toujours.

Ils étaient tous les deux assit l'un contre l'autre lorsque l'homme pénétra dans la pièce avec empressement.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous allez vous marier ?!

\- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, mon frère.

Carver entra dans la pièce à sa suite.

\- Il n'était pas encore au courant ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, aucun moyen de le contacter à Weisshaupt. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé là-bas ?, s'enquit la femme.

\- Longue histoire mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Et Calum ? Tu l'as enfin laissé tomber ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est lui qui a demandé le divorce, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Ah... c'est peut-être pas un si mauvais type que ça alors.

Elle secoua la tête avec agacement et le nain retint un sourire. Maverick fixa sa soeur avec intensité pendant un moment.

\- Oh toi... ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as à dire, comprit-il.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde pour l'instant. Je pense qu'il y a un ordre de priorité en ce qui concerne les personnes qui doivent être au courant.

\- T'es enceinte, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh bravo, peut-être que je pensais qu'il serait mieux d'attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Varric se tourna vers elle avec surprise, elle semblait vraiment contrariée. Il pressa légèrement sa main et elle se calma quelques peu avant de se tourner vers lui à son tour et de lui adresser un petit sourire. Il l'embrassa.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas attendre qu'on soit partis pour ça ?, demanda Carver.

\- Ça vaut peut-être mieux, en effet, confirma la femme.

Son jumeau vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Vas-tu enfin expliquer pour quelle raison tu as disparu ?, interrogea-t-il avec douceur.

\- Non.

\- C'est plutôt évident..., fit remarquer le plus jeune. Regarde-la, Maverick.

Il l'observa un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer sans savoir que dire. Il prit les mains de sa soeur et la considéra avec tristesse.

\- Par le Créateur, ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais mourante.

\- Mais tu...

\- Je suis encore là, non ? Ai-je l'air d'aller mal ?

Elle retira ses mains de celles de son frère et soupira.

\- J'ai des... connaissance qui travaillent sur un moyen de ralentir l'évolution de l'infection. Pour le moment, c'est plutôt efficace alors cesse de faire cette tête.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son autre frère avant de l'enlacer.

\- Mavis... tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

\- Quand tu étais petit, tu aimais beaucoup que je m'occupe de toi.

Il ne répliqua pas mais resta tout de même légèrement mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le lâche.

\- Du coup je suppose qu'on est censé vous féliciter ?, dit Maverick sans conviction.

\- C'est quoi le problème cette fois-ci ? Tu n'étais pas heureux de me voir épouser Calum, tu ne l'es pas plus que ça soit Varric ?

\- Eh bien... tu es ma soeur et...

\- Et je suis bien assez grande pour faire mes propres choix, contrairement à toi.

\- Ce n'est pas où je voulais en venir !, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Je voulais être sûr que tu l'avais choisi.

\- Père et mère ne sont plus là pour m'imposer un mari, tu sais ?

\- Je sais ce que tu penses Mavis... tu considères que je t'ai également imposé des choix.

\- C'est un fait, non ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, c'est le passé.

Il hocha la tête et n'insista pas, cependant il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce.

\- Tu l'aimes ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, depuis bien longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dis ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit lorsque mère a voulu te marier à Calum ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu es avec un homme, Carver est devenu Garde des Ombres et Bethany est... Qui restait-il pour perpétuer la lignée ?

\- Eh bien si on est logique, c'est plutôt la lignée des Cavin que tu as perpétué et pas la nôtre.

Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule et retourna auprès de son futur mari. Il la suivit en se massant l'épaule.

\- Bon, tu as ma bénédiction dans ce cas, lui dit-il.

\- Je ne l'attendais pas, sombre idiot.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !

\- Toi tu ne l'as pas pour ta relation avec le mage.

\- Ah ? Tu sais, on est tous les deux rentrés dans le rang.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, dit-elle.

\- Et tu as bien raison, il a essayé de draguer la Chercheuse, l'informa le nain avec amusement.

\- De mieux en mieux, soupira-t-elle.

\- Non ! C'était juste pour plaisanter !, se défendit-il.

Varric les observa se chamailler avec un sourire amusé jusqu'à ce que le mage et le guerrier décident de les laisser.

\- Il m'épuise, se plaignit-elle.

\- Hawke a toujours été comme ça.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas connu plus jeune...

\- Je crois que je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Elle lui sourit. Pour la première fois, elle semblait impatiente.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Ma Dame ?

\- J'ai l'air... trop heureuse ? Je dois sourire moins ?

\- Non, j'aime te voir sourire.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que nous allons...

\- Nous marier ?, compléta-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Mavis Tethras, ça risque d'être dangereux comme association.

\- Hm... peut-être mais ça me va.

Il l'embrassa et ils allèrent se coucher.

xXx

La cérémonie eu lieu quelques mois plus tard. Varric s'était débrouillé pour joindre leurs anciens compagnons ainsi que les membres de l'Inquisition avec qui il s'était le mieux entendu. Incluant la Chercheuse, autant pour avoir la chance de voir son expression que par amitié. Excepté Rivenienne qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contacter, sûrement se trouvait-elle en mer, tout le monde avait répondu présent.

\- Tu as invité beaucoup trop de monde, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Il y en a certains que je n'ai pas invités, avoua-t-il. Je crois qu'ils sont curieux de voir la femme du Vicomte.

\- On n'aurait dû se marier avant que tu ne le deviennes...

\- Tu aurais laissé ton frère rater ça ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je regrette presque qu'il soit là, il est surexcité, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il court dans tous les sens, comme lorsqu'il était petit...

\- Il me semble avoir vu Calum et sa femme.

\- Je les ai invité, ils m'avaient invités au-leur. Et sa femme est très...

\- Gentille ? Tu as encore tant de mal que ça à utiliser des adjectifs positifs ?

\- Oh ça va, moques toi.

\- Jamais, ma douce.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

La cérémonie terminée, ils rentrèrent et profitèrent du calme reposant de la demeure.

Ils allaient à présent enfin pouvoir profiter d'une vie qu'ils avaient choisi tous les deux. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Bianca. Il allait pouvoir être heureux et la rendre heureuse.

 **FIN**


End file.
